Advice
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Just months after Jack retires and Clara is made head of the IRT, Clara calls Jack for a little bit of advice. One-shot. Established Jack/Clara relationship. Enjoy!


**Advice.**

Since I had so much fun writing my other CMBB one-shot, I decided to write another.

Set five years from season 2, Jack has retired and Clara is now head of the IRT. Clara calls Jack for advice in the middle of a case.

Reviews are welcomed, loved and appreciated, so don't forget to let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Clara walked up and down the jet as she ran through the case in her head for the eleventh time. The team were currently in Cyprus, they'd gotten the call two days ago when four American tourists went missing, sparking concern when the family didn't check in with the hotel and then missed their flight back to the US.

Mae was speaking to the locals with Simmons, Monty was trying to track them through phone records and social media, and Leah, the new agent was helping local law enforcement go through the crime scene again.

Picking up her phone Clara did the only thing she knew she could. Dialling the familiar number, she held the phone to her ear, only on the third ring, remembering the time difference.

" _Garrett." The voice on the other end said. Whilst it was 10am in Cyprus is was still only 4.00am back in Virginia._

" _Jack, I'm sorry to wake you." Clara took a seat at the table, smiling as she heard Jack grumble something. She imagined him pulling himself up in bed, switching on a lamp and trying to focus in the newly lit room._

" _No, no. Don't be silly. What's going on?"_

" _I need some advice. We're working this case and, I just can't get inside this guy's head, I have the team working as hard as they can, I keep pacing the jet trying to think of idea's and reasons, but I feel like I've hit a wall." Clara felt bad waking her lover up, but she was now struggling with the case and the thought of four dead American's._

" _Take a deep breath, love. Just, slowly begin running the case through in your head, go from what you knew when you landed to what you know now." With Jack's voice calming her senses, Clara felt able to close her eyes as she mentally went through all that had happened in the last forty-eight hours._

" _We ruled out religious motivation, and we know this guy is a local. I just can't think, there is something I am not seeing, and these tourists are running out of time." Clara could feel herself getting more stressed as she came to the harsh realisation that the four American's could end up dead._

" _Clara…" Jack tried to speak, but Clara didn't let him._

" _What if I can't do this Jack? It's been eight months since you left the IRT and…"_

" _Clara!" Jack didn't mean to raise his voice, but he knew if he didn't then she would go into a downward spiral, and that wouldn't help her or the tourists they were trying to locate._

" _You are more than capable of running this team, sweetheart. No one will think any less of you if you ask for help, you know that, don't you?" Clara pulled the phone away from her ear, clicking the 'speaker' symbol, so she could read through the case file again whilst listening to Jack._

" _But, I am not you. All personal feelings aside, yours are pretty big shoes to fill."_

" _Since when did we agree to put personal feelings aside?" Jack shot back, his voice was light, and Clara was happy for the short break in serious conversation._

" _Since the Section Chief found out we were dating and said if he saw any signs of us bringing our personal lives to work, he would fire us both." Jack laughed out loud._

" _I don't quite remember that, but I'll take your word for it."_

 _Clara took a deep breath, although she kept on smiling. As much as she loved her job, she missed her lover. Clara knew she had Mae and Matt, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't the same having to vent to him over a poor internet connection or over the phone. Clara wanted him there, in front of her, so at the end of the heated discussion he could kiss her and tell her it was all going to be okay._

" _Go out there and solve this case like I know you can."_

" _Got any advice for that?" Clara shot back with a hint of sarcasm in her voice._

" _Everyone does something for a reason. Once you find out that reason, you can find the person. Don't think too hard, don't overcomplicate it. Clara, you know what's going on over there, you're just over thinking it all. Don't. Follow your first instinct, it's never been wrong yet."_

" _I love you," Clara told him._

" _I love you, too sweetheart. I'll see you when you get home."_

" _I'll see you when you get home."_

Clara ended the call and looked at her notes. Jack didn't tell her what to look for, or really what she was supposed to do now, but after hearing his voice and being reassured that he was the man she was going home to, she could now focus on the case and make sure four American tourists got home safely.

* * *

I hope this was an enjoyable read, let me know what you think! Bethany.


End file.
